thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Harajuku District
Harajuku District, north of Shibuya's Cat Street, is a district noted by few, but notorious in nature. Hard pressed on total erasure, this district is what is known as an overflow district: an area utilised to by other districts unable or otherwise unwilling to deal with their excess of potential Players. Harajuku itself is not actually a city: it is a neighbourhood within the city of Shibuya. However, as it is outside of Shibuya's Underground borders, it was given autonomy due to its unique culture and distinct purpose. Available to any district in the Tokyo metropolis area with minimal paperwork, Composers may choose to send any overflowing or otherwise undesirable applicants to be given a very, very limited second chance. This way, they are not sent automatically into the reincarnation cycle, but instead are at least given a glimmer of hope, if they are able to withstand the arduous process that is the Harajuku Game. Harajuku itself is a very beautiful place, filled with eclectic shops and cute cafes. Brimming with fashionable people, there is always something interesting to find in the area, even if some shady company does tend to hang around. Current Standing Officers Producer: Ikkyo Composer: Himesaki Chiyo Conductor: Yadome Kazu Other Notable Reapers: Kouzaki Naruaki, Shiroizumi Takumi, Hayashi Kaoru, Akanishi Isamu Previously Standing Officers Producer: Isshin Kamui About The Harajuku Game is run in a very strict manner, heavily restricted by rules of various kinds. If these rules are broken at any time, Players are subject to immediate erasure. Many consider this method cruel and unforgiving, however it is the only way to ensure total erasure without going on a complete slaughter run. In order to balance this out, Reapers are also given an extreme set of rules, so that they may remember the burden of the Players, while also performing at a higher rate. Due to this, Harajuku has a very low amount of consistent Reapers present, however those born and bred in Harajuku are all extremely competent workers, and often likened to mere killing machines. For Reapers incoming from other districts, the rules are much less strict, like those of an international student in a public school. This way, those unaccustomed to the habits of the district are not unfairly affected. Most Harajuku-bred Reapers tend to not leave the district due to how militant they often become, as they find it harder to adapt to Games with rules that are more lax. The set of rules the Players and Reapers follow are called the "Princess Rule", and are as follows. Basic Player Rules * One must obtain a partner within the first 7 hours of Day 1, or you are subject to immediate erasure. * One must be dressed in a Japanese street fashion endemic to or otherwise popularised by the Tokyo region within the first 7 hours of Day 3, or you are subject to immediate erasure. * One must utilise only one specific brand of weapons following the first 7 hours of Day 5, or you are subject to immediate erasure. * One must be at fault for the death of at least one other Player by the first 7 hours of Day 7, or you are subject to immediate erasure. The Game Master of the week is the one in charge of applying any additional Player rules or amending any previous rules, however most do not touch or alter the basic rules that are usually in each Game. The entry fee for Harajuku's Game is (almost) always "the emotion you value or rely upon most". However, the entry fee is not taken from you, it is simply "altered" in some manner. As the Game is already heavily difficult and psyche-altering, the entry fee returned to its original configuration over the week, however that does subject it to further damage as it is then available to be permanently damaged over the rest of the week. Basic Reaper Rules * One must be dressed in a Japanese street fashion endemic to or otherwise popularised by the Tokyo region at all times during Game weeks, no exceptions, or you are subject to immediate erasure. * One must speak or otherwise act in a manner reflective of the worn Japanese street fashion of choice at all times during Game weeks, no exceptions, or you are subject to immediate erasure. * One must never hesitate when told to erase a Player, or you are immediately erased. * One must never refer to those of upper ranks with disrespect, or you are subject to immediate erasure. (Specifically, Composers should preferably be referred to as “Ohimesama/Oujisama” or “Heika” dependent upon context and Conductors should preferably be referred to as “Oneesama/Oniisama” or “Denka” dependent upon context, but a simple -sama or -dono following their names will also suffice.) *Above all, one must not show mercy. No bending of rules is allowed in order to improve the chances of Players or Reapers alike, or you are subject to immediate erasure. The only one who can change the Reaper rules is the Composer with consent of the Conductor, however a changing of the rules is not a common occurrence whatsoever. Transfer Reapers from other districts are given leniency via a warning system, where per Game they have three strikes, or warnings about their behaviour. If they max those three strikes during a week, they are disallowed from Harajuku for the next seven months. Upon their return, they start fresh: however if they hit three strikes again during their next Game week, they are subject to immediate erasure just as any other Reaper. There is not much differentiation between Officerdom, Harrierdom and Supportdom in Harajuku. All Reapers are expected to pull equal weight when asked, as there is often a limited amount of hands on the job. However, these roles do exist, but in a much looser sense. Officers generally work more at the beck and call of the Composer and Conductor, Harriers usually focus solely on erasing Players, while Supports primarily focus on organising obstacles, such as walls. Reaper erasures usually occur due to infractions upon the Reaper rules, and not by their fights with Players. Although most Reapers follow the rules to a T, as one simple infraction results in erasure, if one's instability peaks at any point enough to breach any of the rules, the Composer is merciless in eliminating them, out of fairness to the Players. This is also in order to keep the amount of reapers fairly low so that there is not a massive about of potentially extremely damaging undead people running about Tokyo. History The creation of the Harajuku District was one of necessity, something that none really had anticipated. Nearing the end of the Second World War, Japan was fraught with air raids and aerial bombings, as an attempt to finally persuade Japan into capitulation. Shinjuku, adjacent to Harajuku, suffered one of the worst bombings of all. Leaving over 2 thirds of the population dead, the Shinjuku Game, as well as various other Tokyo Games, were packed full of Souls with potential, giving fodder for Games years into the future. This, however, was not a viable option. If the Games were to take years, the memory alteration needed would require a vast amount of power, something which the Higher Plane simply would not allow. Instead, they voted for a different option: transfer, and the creation of new districts in order to compensate for the high volume of Soul code. Harajuku, centre to the main areas of impact, was chosen as a premium place to create a new district, so that the transfers could be completed easily and effectively, with minimum paperwork. That being said, there was the issue of Composership. As most capable Reapers were much too busy taking care of their own districts, the Higher Plane left the ownership of Harajuku to a ballot. Willing Reapers of a certain degree of Imagination could volunteer themselves, and the Higher Plane chose via lottery. The one to win this lottery was a lady who now goes by the name Himesaki Chiyo, an Officer from Toshima. Forward thinking and rather pacifistic, Himesaki was both the best and worst person for the job, and developed the system the district follows to this day. Taking command immediately after, Himesaki elected a Conductor who now goes by the name of Yadome Kazu, also from Toshima, and was offered a Producer by the name of Isshin Kamui. Setting her “Princess Rule” system into place, the Games started up as soon as enough volunteer Reapers came along, and the near slaughter began. After the long process that was cleansing the wave of war deaths, eventually Harajuku calmed down, and widened the categories of transfers they accepted. The producer had eventually had enough, and left the district, soon to be replaced by another by the name of Ikkyo. They switched from alternating week games to holding games as soon as they hit the limit of 20 people, working on an irregular schedule. Current Fashions of Harajuku Hime Lolita: Himesaki Chiyo Visual Kei: Yadome Kazu Shironuri: Ikkyo Decora: Kouzaki Naruaki Oshare Kei: Mizuyuki "Ryuu" Tadashi Bittersweet Lolita: Inokoshi Sunao Kote Fairy Kei: Shiroizumi Takumi Mori Kei: Hayashi Kaoru Dolly Kei: Akanishi Isamu Iryou Kei: Yoshitsubaki Ryouji Trivia * Cat Street is divided into two halves: the half in the Harajuku District, and the half in the Shibuya District. One with the natural ability to see the UG might be met with a surprise when they walk down Cat Street. * Almost all Harajuku-raised Reapers usually come out of the district with three things in common: the merciless lust for blood, obvious/overt respect for higher-ups, and a very peculiar, distinct fashion sense. * Surprisingly enough, the Composer, Conductor and Producer are all very level-headed, calm, and fairly pacifistic people - especially the Composer. If one were to meet them, they would have no idea of the sort of UG they ran. *The Reapers of the district are all familiar with one another. As there are few Reapers, everyone tends to know of everyone, even if they do not talk, for they are almost all required to participate come Game time due to the low Player to Reaper ratio (avg. 9:20). *As a general rule of thumb, most of the Reapers tend to not leave the district due to their (almost inevitable) personal instability. As the Composer values the culture and diversity of other districts, there is encouragement for those who may not be able to well cope to stay put, for if the Composer catches word of dissent, harsh punish for whomever responsible awaits. *Those who leave the district are require to sign waivers officially informing the Composer of their desire to travel, even outside of official Reaper transfers. After various questions to evaluate their suitability to the various locations requested, the Conductor processes and approves the initial information, receiving a final check over and approval from the Composer once shortlisted. *As another general rule of thumb, Reapers usually do not interact with RGers due to the potential damage they may inflict upon them, emotionally or physically. Although Reapers of Harajuku usually have rather remarkable growth in Imagination post-Game due to the intense Soul refinement over the course of the week, the speediness of the development often jeopardises its practical application. It becomes almost infectious, and although it can be inspiring, it can be almost dangerously so. As such, the Composer encourages limited interaction, preferring the Reapers engage with the public through proxies (i.e. art, music, et cetera). If RGers are subject to any permanent or severe damage by means of a Reaper's interactions with them, severe punishment also awaits them. *Early Games rules were not always the same as they are now. For example, Games in the 1940s, 50s and 60s had Player caps based off of what Reapers believed they could handle at any given moment, not set at any specific number. The rules were also not as developed, and varied much more than they do in the present day. The base layout of the contemporary rules were established in the 1970s. *Harajuku is filled with gender non-conformists. You have been warned. Category:Districts